


Scrambled

by Jakathine



Series: Balanced Breakfast [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cock Tease, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Play Fighting, Relationship(s), Swimming Pools, Underwater, merlin is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK so title really didn't correlate like the last one's did but w/e.<br/>In this series: yes Harry, Merlin, and Eggsy are together.<br/>The next fic will involve all three of them 0w0</p><p>Credit to LeTalkingMime for the hard-boiled comment LOL</p></blockquote>





	Scrambled

Eggsy walked into Kingsman Headquarters leisurely. Today’s meeting had gone rather short and the representatives he had spoken with already left, so he was on his own for the rest of the day. The grounds were quiet and tranquil, giving it a serene look of a picture-perfect estate. However, with so much quiet it left Eggsy bored. Even JB, who usually accompanied him on these walks, had waddled off somewhere, probably to snooze since the heat wave recently made him lethargic.

That being said, the heat had just the same sort of effect on Eggsy too. He felt restless with the soaring temperatures and he remembered that at the Headquarters there was at least a pool he could dive into. The flat he shared with his mum and sister sadly did not accommodate that. He skipped happily towards the locker rooms and found spare black swim trunks that were in his size before changing into them and heading towards the Olympic size pool located behind the Headquarters veranda.

It was much to his surprised to see Merlin sitting in a deck chair by the pool, an umbrella popped up over him and a tablet in his hands which he was obviously reading from. Even more surprising was that Merlin was also wearing a similar pair of Kingsman-branded swim trunks.

“Hello, Merlin.” Eggsy cheerfully greeted as he plopped down into the deck chair next to him.

“Hello, Eggsy.” Merlin replied, not bothering to even look up from his tablet.

Eggsy reclined back, then scooted his foot over closer to Merlin to tease at the other man’s trunks.

“Yes?” Merlin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Come swim with me.” Eggsy said, using his toe to tug at the hem.

“I’m reading at the moment.”

Eggsy stuck his tongue out then hopped back up, “Well I’m gonna take a splash in.” then without further ado cannon-balled into the pool, sending water spraying.

Merlin gave Eggsy a glance then went back to his reading. Eggsy waded around lazily, enjoying the feeling of the chilly water on his skin.

They settled into silence, the only sounds being the wind and the gentle water on skin slap as Eggsy swam. That is until Eggsy burst out in laughter so sudden it even startled Merlin from his reading to look up.

“I jus’ had a funny thought.” Eggsy continued to laugh and covered his face in an effort to collect himself as he continued, “I bet it’s hot enough right now to fry an egg on your head!”

Merlin narrowed his eyes and put down his tablet and took off his glasses before standing, “I don’t think I heard you properly. How about you come over here and say that again?”

Eggsy swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. Merlin gave him an appreciative glance over, not so secretly eyeing where Eggsy’s swim trunks wetly bunched up at his crotch.

When Eggsy had stopped to stand face-to-face with Merlin, a smirk playing on his lips he repeated, “I _said_ \---I bet it’s hot enough to fry an egg on that shiny bald head of yours, _Merlin_.”

Merlin smiled and without warning pushed Eggsy backwards into the pool, quickly jumping in after him. The ambush was enough to give Merlin the high ground, putting Eggsy into a head lock and rubbing his knuckles into the boy’s head without letting Eggsy dip under the water.

Eggsy made a garbled sound that was a mix of shock and laughter before finally slipping out of Merlin’s grasp and pushing himself backwards.

“Ooooh, is that how it is?” Eggsy taunted, licking his lips.

Merlin bobbed steadily in the water, waiting and watching as Eggsy circled him. Merlin brought down his hand swiftly and launched a wave at Eggsy, making him temporarily swerve to avoid it but landing instead right into Merlin’s arms.

“Ack!” Eggsy cried out as Merlin reached under the water to tickle his sides then dunked under to grab at his ankles.

Eggsy dipped below the surface, his eyes open, and grabbed Merlin’s wrists in his hands to twist him off his feet. Merlin smiled, his eyes also open and intently watching Eggsy, and allowed his wrists to be held as he drew Eggsy into a tight grip and kiss him. Eggsy melted into the kiss, enjoying the odd but not unpleasant feeling as Merlin shared a portion of his air with him.

They rose to the surface and broke through it, gulping in large quantities of air before look at one another. Eggsy flopped back into the water, under its surface, and swam as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. Merlin quickly gave chase.

The two did this until they felt purely exhausted, hoisting themselves onto the pool steps, just far enough to cover up to their waists, and sagging into each other’s arms.

“That…was incredible.” Eggsy said between gasps as he nestled into the crook of Merlin’s arm.

“That is going to completely come back to bite me tomorrow.” Merlin observed as he reached around to rub at his lower back.

Eggsy chuckled and then proceeded to nip at Merlin’s shoulder, “Until then, I could bite you today.”

Merlin dipped his hand under the water and ran a hand along Eggsy’s thigh, “True, you could.”

Eggsy lifted his leg to let it float in the water as Merlin’s hand trailed upwards and up his swim trunks to fondle at his balls.

“You are terrible, you know.” Merlin remarked, kneading Eggsy’s sac in between his fingers.

“For what?” Eggsy cheekily asked, shifting so Merlin could reach him better.

“For earlier, saying about being able to fry an egg on my head in this heat.” Merlin said, his strong fingers groping further to wrap around the shaft of Eggsy’s cock, which had become half-hard already.

Eggsy smiled and let a small gasp slip past his lips as Merlin kneaded his fingers into his skin.

“Though, of the two of us, I do think I could right _scramble_ your brain. If I had the inclination to, that is.” Merlin baited, his wrist twisting so his grip on Eggsy’s cock was firmer and a little rougher, making Eggsy moan.

“Not _more_ fuckin’ egg puns on my behalf.” Eggsy groaned, tilting his head back to give Merlin a pouty glare.

Merlin laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to Eggsy’s lips, “Aw, did Harry already tease you?” his hand mercilessly tightening on Eggsy’s cock head and fingering at the slit.

“YES.” Eggsy pouted more, his hips jerking. “Just this fuckin’ morning, in fact…”

“Good.” Merlin bit into Eggsy’s shoulder then licked the bite mark left behind, “I must say you look so good _hard-boiled.”_

Eggsy made a noise of exasperation, which only made Merlin laugh more and release his hold. Just as Eggsy was about to ask why when Merlin put his finger to Eggsy’s lips to hush him.

“Not in the pool, dear boy. Later tonight, when Harry and I take you, and if you’re good that is, then you can. Until then, you’re not to touch yourself.” Merlin ordered, his hand slipping down from Eggsy’s mouth slowly to drag at Eggsy’s bottom lip before letting it go to clap shut.

“You two old geezers makin’ my life a mess.” Eggsy pretended to complain as he dragged himself out of the pool, Merlin right behind me.

“Well, that’s not all we intend to make a mess of.” Merlin said softly with a wink as he toweled off his hands and retrieved his glasses and tablet.

“So where you goin’ off to now?” Eggsy asked, grabbing his own towel and rubbing at his hair.

“I’ve got some things to do that way our evening can be free for other activities. Besides, according to this…” he held up the tablet, “Harry has just arrived for our press conference that is in another half hour. I have to get properly dressed to attend it as well.”

Eggsy draped the towel over his shoulders and crossed his arms, “Yeah, ok. I’m gonna head back home for a bit then. See you later?”

“Of course.” Merlin inclined his head then sharply looked at Eggsy, “Remember what I told you.”

With a huff and roll of his eyes, Eggsy said, “Yes, _sir.”_

Merlin grinned and sauntered off, leaving Eggsy to enjoy a view of well-toned Scottish arse and an imagination running a meter a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so title really didn't correlate like the last one's did but w/e.  
> In this series: yes Harry, Merlin, and Eggsy are together.  
> The next fic will involve all three of them 0w0
> 
> Credit to LeTalkingMime for the hard-boiled comment LOL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Scrambled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792016) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
